Mungo Baobab
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Manda | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Auren Yomm | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = The Wook | functie = Ontdekkingsreiziger Handelaar | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = Caravel Mogo Rockhopper Airspeeder | affiliatie = Baobab Merchant Fleet | era = }} thumb|250px|Mungo in de cel op Biitu Mungo Baobab was een ontdekkingsreiziger en vertegenwoordiger van de Baobab Merchant Fleet die rond 15 BBY een aantal belangrijke ontdekkingen deed en daarmee de financiële problemen van de Baobab Merchant Fleet oploste. Biografie Mungo Baobab was een avontuurlijke man met een zwarte paardenstaart en een getrimde baard. Als erfgenaam van de Baobab familie was Mungo net als zijn voorouders in het familiebedrijf gestapt. Mungo’s persoonlijke schip was de Caravel. Als handelaar van de Baobab Merchant Fleet was Mungo een gekend persoon in het Galactic Empire. Vooral met Admiral Terrinald Screed had Mungo al ontmoetingen gehad die hem tot een vijand van het Empire hadden gemaakt. Sommige personen vreesden dat Mungo’s avontuurlijke inborst nefast zou zijn voor het bestaan van de Baobab Merchant Fleet. Op Socorro ontmoette Mungo een gokker en avonturier genaamd Lando Calrissian. Calrissian gaf Mungo de bijnaam 'the Wook' omwille van zijn lange en onverzorgde baard. Hij adviseerde Mungo om zich met wat meer stijl te kleden en Mungo volgde zijn raad op. Biitu In 15 BBY had Mungo zich gevestigd op de Agriworld Biitu waar hij een mijnoperatie en een handelspost moest opstarten. Mungo sloot er vriendschap met de vriendelijke Biituians waaronder de jongen Fidge Tadrazan. De Baobab Merchant Fleet had Mungo naar Biitu gestuurd om hem een grotere werkethiek aan te leren. Mungo had op Biitu een nieuwe post gesticht en onderzocht er de eigenschappen van verschillende mineralen. Mungo was er van overtuigd dat er kostbare stenen in de grond van de planeet staken. Op dat moment waren Mungo’s twee nieuwe Droids, R2-D2 en C-3PO op weg naar Biitu met Captain Cag. Mungo had de Droids op Manda ontmoet toen ze werkzaam waren in een hotel nadat Jann Tosh hen op de planeet had afgezet. Maar Mungo werd gevangengezet toen het Galactic Empire op Biitu landde om er het Fuel Ore te mijnen. Onder leiding van de Great Heep en Terrinald Screed zette het Empire een basis op met een enorme Moisture Eater waardoor al het water op Biitu verdween en de planeet werd veranderd in een dorre wereld waar geen gewassen meer konden groeien. Maar nadat C-3PO en R2-D2 ook op Biitu waren geland, droeg Mungo aan Threepio op om Fidge te zoeken. Terrinald Screed was van plan om Mungo in ‘hibernation’ mee van Biitu te nemen maar zo ver kwam het niet. Dankzij de hulp van zijn vrienden, ontsnapte Baobab en namen de Droids het heft in handen in de basis van het Galactic Empire. De Moisture Eater werd opgeblazen en de Great Heep versteende toen er opnieuw regen viel uit de hemel van Biitu. Dankzij de in beslag genomen apparatuur van het Empire konden de Biituians snel de gewassen herstellen waardoor ze alsnog hun oude leven konden hervatten. Roonstones Begin thumb|250px|Mungo met de Droids in de Caravel Na hun avontuur op Biitu verdiepte Mungo zich in het ontdekken van het legendarische Roon System in navolging van zijn vader, oom en grootvader. Dankzij de kaart die hij van Krox kreeg, kon Mungo op zoek gaan naar de coördinaten van het System. Ondertussen was gebleken dat Mungo gezocht was door het Galactic Empire voor zijn daden op Biitu. In de Baobab Archives op Mungo’s thuisplaneet Manda gingen hij R2-D2 en C-3PO op zoek naar antwoorden. De Rainbow Comets verschenen één maal per jaar en zouden reizigers doorheen de Cloak of Sith naar het Roon System leidden. Op Roon hoopte Mungo de kostbare Roonstones te vinden die de Baobab Merchant Fleet konden voorzien van voldoende rijkdom om te blijven bestaan. Met de Caravel ging het trio op ontdekking uit. Nadat ze een Rainbow Comet volgden, belandden ze uiteindelijk in de Cloak of Sith en in een mobiel Umboo Lightstation. Governor Koong van Roon dacht dat Mungo en de Droids gezanten waren van het Galactic Empire doe hij verwachtte. Hij leidde hen rond in zijn New Umboo Lightstation en toonde hen hoe hij de bewaker van het Umboo Lightstation had gevangengezet. Maar toen Terrinald Screed, de echte gezant van Palpatine, landde en Baobab herkende, werd Mungo en de Droids ook gevangen gezet. Uiteindelijk konden ze samen met Noop Yeldarb, de rechtmatige bediener van het Umboo Lightstation ontsnappen uit het New Umboo Lightstation. Omdat Koong Mungo’s schip had gestolen, moest Mungo zijn reis voortzetten in Koong's Cloudcraft. Als dank voor zijn redding, toonde Noob de ligging van Roon aan Mungo. Yomm thumb|left|250px|Mungo, Auren en de Droids Op weg naar Roon werd Mungo aangevallen door de schepen van Koong en moest hij een landing maken in de woestijn. Daar werden ze gered door Auren Yomm en haar vader Nilz. Auren en haar vader behoorden tot een verzetsbeweging uit de provincie Umboo die altijd al uit de greep van Koong was kunnen blijven. Auren was onder de indruk van Mungo’s fysieke kracht en vroeg of hij wou deelnemen aan de prestigieuze Roon Colonial Games tegen het team van Koong. Het team van Auren won de wedstrijd en dit betekende heel wat gezichtsverlies voor Koong en Terrinald Screed. Hoewel Mungo graag op Roon verbleef en sterke gevoelens begon te krijgen voor Auren, besloot hij om zijn zoektocht naar Roonstones op te geven. Maar als afscheidsgeschenk gaf Auren aan Mungo een Roonstone. Toen ze zei dat deze afkomstig was van een oude kluizenaar wou Mungo dit nagaan. thumb|250px|Mungo en Oggem ‘Old Ogger’ Baobab Na een tocht doorheen het Roon Bantha Graveyard kwamen Mungo, Auren, R2-D2 en C-3PO aan in een oud, neergestort schip. Daar trof Mungo zijn grootoom Oggem Baobab aan die 60 jaar eerder op Roon was gecrasht en ook op zoek was naar de Roonstones. Oggem was stervende en net alvorens hij stierf gaf hij aan Mungo zes zakken met Roonstones, een Memling en een mysterieuze kleine piramide met inscripties. Mungo zette zijn zoektocht voort die leidde naar de Roon Sea. Koong had alles ondertussen in de gaten gehouden en samen met Gaff, zijn lijfwacht en aartsvijand van Mungo, namen zij de groep gevangen en werden ze op de Roon Clipper ingezet als galeislaven. Opnieuw kon Mungo uit de klauwen van Koong ontsnappen. Toen hun sloep werd achtervolgd door de Roon Clipper ontstak er een gevaarlijke draaikolk in de Roon Sea. Mungo was verplicht om zijn Roonstones overboord te gooien en daardoor zijn leven en dat van zijn vrienden te redden. Koong moest de achtervolging staken. In een laatste wanhoopspoging om Umboo te regeren, liet Koong Rooze los, een gevaarlijk biologisch virus. Bola Yomm, de moeder van Auren werd gegrepen door het dodelijke Rooze Disease maar ook Koong zelf had het virus opgelopen dat hij zelf had losgelaten. Nilz Yomm, die een dokter was, werd samen met Auren naar de Tawntoom Citadel gebracht, Koongs basis in een inactieve vulkaan. Ook Terrinald Screed was aanwezig om eindelijk resultaat te zien in de samenwerking met Koong. Mungo, R2-D2 en C-3PO hadden Auren en Nilz gevolgd en ook in de Tawntoom Citadel aangekomen. Daar ontrafelden ze het raadsel van de Roonstones die onder het ijs van de vulkaan bleken te steken. Mungo ging Auren en Nilz bevrijdden, samen met het medicijn om de Rooze Disease te genezen. Mungo stelde een deal voor aan Koong. In ruil voor het medicijn mocht Koong de mensen van Umboo niet meer lastigvallen en zou Koong de Caravel terug geven. Op dat ogenblik verklaarde Terrinald Screed dat het Empire de controle overnam waardoor de deal in het water viel. Koong werd razend en begon te vuren op de vulkaan waardoor de Roonstones naar beneden vielen en de Tawntoom Citadel begon in te storten. Terrinald Screed en Mungo en zijn vrienden ontsnapten maar Koong overleed aan de Rooze Disease die hij zelf had veroorzaakt. Dha Werda Verda thumb|250px|Mungo Baobab met een Roonstone Uiteindelijk zou Mungo één Roonstone overhouden maar wel een hele kostbare. De steen bevatte immers een episch gedicht genaamd Dha Werda Verda over de legendarische strijd tussen de Taung en de Zhell op Coruscant. Mungo had R2-D2 en C-3PO naar Manda gestuurd om de vertaling te maken van op de Roonstone. De onderzoekers konden echter niet opschieten met de alwetendheid van Threepio en de koppigheid van Artoo. De Droids werden 'per ongeluk' verkocht aan de technolord Krellus Barzane. De vrede keerde terug op Roon dat werd geregeerd door de Council of Confederated Provinces. Mungo stichtte de Manda-Roon Merchant Route die meer betrouwbaar was dan de gevaarlijke Death Wind Corridor. Deze route werd bijgestaan door de verschillende Lightstations. Sinds deze route vestigden meer handelaars zich aan de kusten van de Roon Sea. Het mijnen van Roonstones bleef verboden en illegaal voor non-Roonians. Mungo Baobab zorgde ervoor dat de Baobab Merchant Fleet kon blijven bestaan en maakte naam als ontdekkingsreiziger. In elk geval leerde Mungo dat vrienden belangrijker waren dan welke materiële rijkdom ter wereld. Lando Calrissian Nadat Koong de Roonstones had vernietigd, had Mungo het aanvankelijk moeilijk om de Manda-Roon Merchant Route op te starten en om een succesvolle handel te starten. Mungo kreeg echter de hulp van een oude vriend genaamd Lando Calrissian die hem hielp om zijn nieuwe zoektocht naar Roonstones te financieren. In 1 ABY ontmoette Mungo Lando nogmaals. Mungo was getrouwd met Auren en was de eigenaar geworden van de Baobab Merchant Fleet. Hij had een operatie op Quilken en eigenaar van een casino, al kende Mungo nog steeds niets van gokken. Mungo hielp Lando die op de vlucht was voor de Bounty Hunter Thune die hem wilde vermoorden in opdracht van Dominic Raynor. Achter de Schermen *Ben Burtt bedacht Mungo Baobab. *Winston Rekert sprak de stem in van Mungo. *Hoewel de ‘Great Heep’ later uitgezonden dan de ‘Droids Cartoons’, betrof het een prequel die zich voor de avonturen op Roon afspeelde. Verschijning *Star Wars: Droids **Tail of the Roon Comets **The Roon Games **Across the Roon Sea **The Frozen Citadel **The Great Heep (Part 1) **The Great Heep (Part 2) Bron *Mungo Baobab in de Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *The Great Heep (Part 1) *The Great Heep (Part 2) *Tail of the Roon Comets *The Roon Games *Across the Roon Sea *The Frozen Citadel *Idiot's Array (Story) - Kortverhaal *The Droids Re-Animated - Part 2 category:Baobab Merchant Fleet category:Ontdekkingsreizigers category:Handelaars